Markas Winters
Basic Information Markas Winters Concept: Solar General Player: Moonstrife4 Motivation Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Dawn Age Anima History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 3 Social (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 4 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 4 Intelligence 2 Wits 4 Abilities DAWN Archery 5 Martial Arts 5 Melee 4 Thrown 3 War 5 ZENITH Integrity 3 Performance 3 Presence 4 Resistance 3 Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation 5 Lore 5 Medicine 4 Occult NIGHT Athletics 4 Awareness 5 Dodge 5 Larceny Stealth 3 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 2 Ride Sail Socialize 3 Languages Native Language: High Realm Riverspeak Low Realm Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Obligation 3: Company Enemy 2: Floating Danger Sense 5 Tactical Instincts 3 Favored Weapon: Thunder Improved Join Battle 3 Artifact 5: Thunder Artifact 3: Reinforced Breastplate (Soak: 15L/13B, Hardness 12L/12B, Mobility -1, Fatigue 1) Artifact 2: Thunder (Godtech) Armory 3 Resources 2 Backing 2 Contacts 3 Artifacts Thunder Key Charms Adamant Skin Technique Cost: 4m Effect: Step 7 (Right before damage is rolled) Perfect Defense. Negates 1 attack. Reason Important: Lets you burn mana instead of health boxes when shot. Reflexive Sidestep Technique Cost: 1m Effect: One attack that would otherwise be surprising and catch you flatfooted is not. Reason Important: You know what sucks? Having someone jump out of the bushes and gank you when you can't use defensive powers. Flashing Vengeance Draw Cost: 3m Effect: Draw a weapon without using an action, add 5 successes to join battle. Reason Important: Roll initiative, loser dies. First Excellency Cost: 1m per Dice Effect: Adds dice to rolls up to twice what you'd roll without magic. Reason Important: Makes you awesome. Second Excellency Cost: 2m per Successes Effect: Adds successes to things, up to half the dice you roll. Can also add to defensive values. Reason Important: Makes you awesome. Third Excellency Cost: 4m Effect: Increases the passive value of a stat by 1.5 times for the purposes of non-roll things. Reason Important: Makes you awesome. Infinite Mastery Cost: 2*X Motes Effect: Reduces the cost of all excellencies by X motes for the rest of the scene. Reason Important: Makes you awesome all the time for no extra cost. Charms General Charms *First Archery Excellency (Core 185) **Infinite Archery Mastery (Core 185) **Trance of Unhesitating Speed (Core 187) ***Arrow Storm Technique (Core 187) ***Flashing Vengeance Draw (Core 188) *Essence Arrow Attack (Core 188) **Phantom Arrow Technique (Core 188) ***Rain of Feathered Death (Core 188) *First Martial Arts Excellency (Core 185) **Infinite Martial Arts Mastery (Core 185) *Second Resistance Excellency (Core 185) **Durability of Oak Meditation (Core 207) **Spirit Strengthens the Skin (Core 207) **Iron Skin Concentration (Core 207) ***Adamant Skin Technique (Core 208) *Reflex Sidestep Technique (Core 227) *Third War Excellency (Core 185) **Infinite War Mastery (Core 185) **Rout Stemming Gesture (Core 197) ***Commanding the Ideal Celestial Army (Core 197) *Mob Dispersing Rebuke (Core 197) **Fury Inciting Presence (Core 197) ***Heroism Encouraging Presence (Core 198) ****Tiger Warrior Training Technique (Core 198) *First Presence Excellency (Core 185) *First Performance Excellency (Core 185) *First Socialize Excellency (Core 185) *First Investigation Excellency (Core 185) *First Medicine Excellency (Core 185) *Ox Body Technique x2 Heavenly Hail Style *Swift as Lightning **Sky Shattering Strike ***Armor of Divinity ****Heavenly Hail Form *****Stars Like Eyes Technique *****Thunderous Blow Method *****Inevitable Demise Understanding ******Heretic Ending Assault *******Cleansing of Fire and Lightning Swift as Lightning Cost: 3m Mins: MA 2, Ess 2 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: One Action Effect: When the forces of heaven strike, the battle is over before the enemy even knows it is upon them. With this charm active, the character adds her Essence to her Dexterity for the purposes of determining how far she can run, leap, jump, swim, dash, etc, in a single action. Sky Shattering Strike Cost: 2m Mins: MA 3, Ess 2 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: One Action Effect: The characters hands crackle with the power of lightning -- the power left behind by Autocthon when he forged the Celestial Realms, to guard against the darkness. If the character is not already wielding a lightning weapon or is unarmed, his attacks count as a lightning weapon and can deal lethal damage if he wishes. If he is already wielding a lightning weapon, he adds his Ess to it's base damage. Armor of Divinity Cost: 5m, 1WP Mins: MA 3, Ess 2 Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: One Scene Effect: The characters form shines with righteous light that guards him against all injury. He adds his Essence to his Lethal and Bashing soak totals for the rest of the scene. Heavenly Hail Form Cost: 6m Mins: MA 4, Ess 3 Type: Simple (Speed 3) Keywords: Form Duration: One Scene Effect: The character assumes the mantle of the celestial warrior -- swift, deadly, uncompromising, never laying a hand upon the innocent, but sowing woe and death among the guilty. When using this form, the character adds his Essence to the damage of all attacks made barehanded or with lightning weapons. She adds her Essence to her lethal and bashing soak, and when using Area of Effect lightning weapons, may choose to exclude people from the area of effect who would otherwise be harmed. Stars Like Eyes Technique Cost: 5m Mins: MA 5, Ess 3 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Indefinite Effect: Heaven is always watching. This blow supplements an attack -- if the attack hits, the subject is imperceptibly marked as an enemy of the celestial agent who struck him. Any time that subject can be seen by the stars above (anytime they are out under the night sky), the martial artist is aware of their rough position and can track them down. The effect continues as long as the motes remain committed, though Adamant Circle Countermagic or similar effects could negate it before then, should the subject somehow become aware of it. Thunderous Blow Method Cost: 2m Mins: MA 5, Ess 3 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: Instant Effect: With a roar of thunder that shatters trees and eardrums where it passes, the character unleashes his wrath upon whoever has offended him so grievously. The charm doubles the pre-soak damage of any unarmed or lightning attack. Inevitable Demise Understanding Cost: 3m+1 Per Die Mins: MA 5, Ess 3 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Effect: Once you have been marked by heaven, it is only a matter of time. This effect makes the deadliness of the characters weapons a certainty. The characters unarmed or lightning based attacks deal a minimum of 4 boxes of lethal damage, and for each addittional mote spent, the character adds one die to their attack, up to a maximum of ARts)x2. Heretic Ending Assault Cost: 5m Mins: MA 5, Ess 3 Type: Supplimental Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Effect: When the enemies of the Celestial Realms mass in number, heaven may stike with as much force as is required to end them. This charm supplements one attack, halving the targets lethal and bashing soak against it. Clensing of Fire and Lightning Cost: 7m, 1WP Mins: MA 5, Ess 4 Type: Simple Keywords: Counterattack, Obvious, Extra Action Duration: One Scene Effect: There are times when a smiting is not enough -- when the agent of heaven must become a the universal judge, jury, and executioner -- a cleansing flame that shall burn away the sins of the wicked world below. As long as this charm is active, whenever the character is successfully attacked, he immediatly receives a counterattack upon whoever struck at him. Resolve this counterattack *first*, this may interrupt the initial attack if the attacker is killed. The martial artist adds the extra successes from the initial attack to his own counterattack as bonus damage. As long as this charm is active, the character *must* continue to fight, and deal lethal damage to his targets -- choosing to stand down or spare someone's life immediatly ends the charm. Combos Tip: Don't Get Shot *Adamant Skin Technique *Reflexive Sidestep Technique If God Wanted You to Live He Would Not Have Made Me *First Archery Excellency *First Martial Arts Excellency *Flashing Vengeance Draw *Essence Arrow Attack *Sky Shattering Strike *Thunderous Blow Method *Inevitable Demise Understanding *Trance of Unhesitating Speed *Arrow Storm Technique *Adamant Skin Technique Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 8/8 Virtues Compassion 2/2 Conviction 4/4 Temperance 4/4 Valor 4/4 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Heart of Flint Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV: 8 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV: 7 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV: 8 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV: 7 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 16(10) Lethal Soak 17(10) Aggravated Soak 15(8) Health ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 5, 20/20, 47/47 Personal 20 Peripheral 57 Committed 10 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:Exalted